This invention is in the field of deep bore hole drilling machines. More particularly, it is concerned with the drilling of oil wells to depths of the order of 5,000 to 15,000 feet in depth. It is concerned moreover with a design of drilling apparatus which is demountable into many small subassemblies, each of which has a total weight of less than a selected maximum weight, so that it can be carried by helicopter.
While it has been common in the area of small drilling machines, such as used for geophysical operations, to build them in separate small subassemblies, so that they could be transported easily by backpack or by pack mule into remote areas, it has never been practical heretofore to design a drilling rig which is required to drill to great depths, in the form of a demountable system, with limitations on each part of the system to be under the selected weight.